warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazdamundi
}} Mazdamundi, Lord of the Solar-City is the oldest and most powerful living Slann Mage-Priest and the current ruler of Hexoatl, the City of the Sun. History At the Dawn of Creation, Lord Mazdamundi was instructed by Lord Kroak, making Mazdamundi his successor. With a mind unfathomable to others, Mazdamundi is obstinate in his ways and will not be deterred from what he has decided. After many interruptions of his contemplations, at last the great Mazdamundi has fully bestirred himself, shaking off the lethargy that has afflicted so many of his kind. In the last few centuries he has become the most proactive of all the Slann. The Lord of the Solar-City will levitate his palanquin-throne atop a large Stegadon, a colossal beast named Zlaaq. Zlaaq has served Mazdamundi for almost five hundred years. Once atop his mount, Mazdamundi will march at the head of the armies of Hexoatl. With a flick of his wrist, Mazdamundi has smashed cities and doomed armies. His Great Purpose does not allow for mercy. Lord Mazdamundi has studied the lost plaques, including those found most recently, more than any other Mage-Priest. His epiphany is: the Lizardmen have failed to accomplish the first of the Old Ones’ decrees — the extermination of lesser races not a part of the Great Plan. Mazdamundi believes it is pointless to divine the next stage of the Great Plan until the first is complete; to do so would only invite further error. Wargear *'Cobra Mace of Mazdamundi': Shaped like the gaping mouth of a hooded cobra, this mace has a sentience of its own, and strikes out with lightning speed to defy Lord Mazdamundi's foes. It can be used to 'bite' the magical weapons of Mazdamundi's foes. *'The Plaque of Tepec': Mazdamundi may use one of the sacred clay plaques of the pyramid of Tepec in Hexoatl to counter an enemy spell. The plaque shatters into a thousand shards upon use. *'Plaque of Xoloc': Mazdamundi may also use one of the sacred clay plaques of the pyramid of Xoloc in Hexoatl in order to power one of his spells. The plaque crumbles to dust when used. *'The Itxi Grubs': Mazdamundi always carries with him a gourd containing a handful of dried Itxi Grubs. These are very potent magical grubs which absorb raw magical power from the ground. When the Mage-Lord eats the grubs, he gains the magical energy contained within them. He has to eat the whole gourd-full of grubs to gain a significant effect on his own magical powers. *'The Egg of the Quango': Mazdamundi possesses the last remaining egg of the mysterious Quango. This is a relic from the time of the Old Ones which was found in a secret chamber during the rebuilding of the great pyramid temple of Pahuax. Until that time only the name of the creature was known and its existence was mere legend. No-one knows exactly what will hatch out of the egg. The egg however, shows no sign of hatching on its own and has been dormant for millennia. *'Sunburst Standard of Hexoatl': The standard depicts the sun with a Slann stylised face. It is believed to be Chotec who was one of the Old Ones and patron god of Hexoatl, within which city he is considered superior in the hierarchy of gods to Sotek. Chotec is believed to be in the sun, or like the sun in his power. This golden totem inspires nearby warriors, whilst blinding their foes with its brilliance. Spells Lord Mazdamundi has spent countless centuries studying the glyphs of the Old Ones and perfecting these four awesome geomantic spells which are unique to the Slann. No other wizard of any race can ever use them. Only the mind of a Slann is capable of the mental concentration required to cast the spells and only a Slann could pronounce the incantations. *'Move the Mountains': Lord Mazdamundi concentrates his mind upon a hill, causing it to tremble and shake and forcing any upon it to be incapable of doing anything but holding on to the hill, lest they fall down it or be crushed by falling rocks. *'Ruination of Cities': Lord Mazdamundi concentrates his mind upon a building or group of buildings, or a stone wall or bridge. The structure will shake, crumble and rapidly collapse into a heap of rubble that is thereafter very difficult ground to operate upon. *'Earth Line': Lord Mazdamundi causes a line of damaging magical energy to come toward him from a straight ley line in one direction, causing damage to or outright killing any foes in its path. *'Part the Waters': Lord Mazdamundi can cause any water feature on the battlefield to be crossed by a causeway of dry land which rises up from the bottom or is created by the waters receded from each side. The causeway is wide enough for a rank of four Saurus to cross over, which is therefore wide enough for Stegadons and a palanquin. There is no limit to the length of the causeway. Mazdamundi can use this spell to part the sea itself! Gallery File:Total War Warhammer Mazdamundi.jpg|Mazdamundi as depicted in Total War: Warhammer II. File:Mazdamundi_Lizardmen_Total_War_Warhammer_2.jpg Cobra Mace of Mazdamundi.jpg|Rendering of Mazdamundi's Cobra Mace Mazdamundi Standing 1.jpg Mazdamundi Standing 2.jpg Mazdamundi Standing 3.jpg Mazdamundi Standing 4.jpg File:Mazdamundi_concept_art.jpg|Concept art from Total War: Warhammer 2 Mazdamundi concept art 2.jpg Sources * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (5th Edition) ** : pg. 87 ** : pg. 88 ** : pg. 89 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 53 * Warhammer: Lustria (Campaign Book) ** : "Backcover" es:Mazdamundi Category:Hexoatl Category:Lizardmen Characters Category:Slann Category:M